


Pour le principe !

by malurette



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Pirates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics sur... les Pirates ! que tous les Dieux les préservent de croiser encore la route des terribles Gaulois !1ère vignette : Quand on n'a plus les mots.2ème : Ils neleslaisseront pas les couler.3ème : Ce qu'ils sont vraiment...





	1. Quand on n’a plus les mots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ils sont fous ces Gaulois !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344377) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est que ça les rend dingues, à force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quand on n’a plus les mots…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Astérix  
>  **Personnages :** les pirates  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Goscinny & Uderzo, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « La décision est vite prise : elle suivra des cours d’horticulture… et d’élocution! » sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Des locutions latines parsèment les paroles de Triple-Patte.

Dans les premiers temps c’était juste une de temps en temps, de façon appropriée, quand un proverbe collait à la situation.  
Mais plus le temps passe – et les catastrophes s’abattent sur eux, navire après navire – moins il parle. Peu à peu, tout son discours se réduit à des citations – et de moins en moins appropriées.

Barbe-Rouge, dans les moments d’inaction entre le naufrage d’un bateau et la mise à flot du suivant, maudit leur malchance. Et il se demande si son second n’est pas devenu au moins un peu fou.


	2. Par principe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mieux vaut se saborder qu'être coulé par autrui ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour le principe !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Astérix  
>  **Personnages :** Les Pirates, les Gaulois  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Uderzo & Goscinny, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et bien sûr, il pouvait pas attendre qu’on l’ait pillé avant de le couler… » »  
> d’après Koliri> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

– Ils ’pouvaient pas attendre qu’on les ait pillés avant de le couler, mon bateau, évidemment, rageait Barbe-Rouge, flottant misérablement parmi les débris.

– Mais, Capitaine. Que nous ayons eu le temps de les piller ou non, s’ils nous coulent de toute manière, nous n’avons pas de butin, fit observer le mousse.

– C’est v’ai Chef. Les Gaulois nous coulent toujou’s. Avant, ap’ès, quelle diffé’ence ?

– Vanitas vanitatum…

– C’est le principe ! Personne n’aurait eu le butin, mais tout le monde saurait quand même que c’était le nôtre !


	3. Ce qu'ils sont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est calme... trop calme...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu'ils sont  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Astérix   
> **Personnages :** les Pirates  
>  **Genre :** zarbi  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Uderzo et Goscinny, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « miroir » d’après 31_jours (19 septembre '16)  
>  **Prompt :** Talk-Like-a-Pirate Day  
>  **Avertissements :** WTF c'était censé être marrant et c'est parti tout seul en creepy  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** emprunte des éléments au film du _Domaine des Dieux_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

L’équipage de Barbe-rouge, au hasard de sa navigation, s’était retrouvé au milieu d’une mer étale, plate sous un soleil brillant qui en faisait miroiter les vaguelettes minuscules. Pas un souffle de vent ne l’agitait, malédiction des dieux qui les empêchait d’aller plus loin comme de regagner la côte. En un sens, c’était presque pire qu’une tempête avec au contraire trop de vent et trop de vagues et la menace de couler. Cependant, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que les Gaulois, qui pour le compte étaient capable de les rattraper à la nage et d’apporter la certitude de les couler. Et c’était tellement plus rageant ! Dans la tempête au moins ils n’avaient pas le temps de réfléchir : devant l’urgence ils agissaient tout simplement. Là, ils avaient tout le temps, trop de temps de se poser des questions inutiles en attendant… n’importe quoi.   
Comme le butin faisait cruellement défaut, les jeux de dés étaient fortement découragés. De même que se battre, même pour de faux : sur un pont encombrés, ça menaçait toujours de dégénérer. Les provisions limitées d’eau douce ne permettaient pas non plus de passer le temps en briquant le bateau de poupe à la proue ; les tentatives à l’eau de mer laissaient toujours des traces de sel et tout était toujours à recommencer. 

Coincés au milieu de nulle part sans l’ombre d’un bateau à piller et avec des réserves de vivres qui commençaient doucement mais sûrement à diminuer, ils lancèrent des lignes de pêche, pour passer le temps et se prémunir d’avoir à tirer à la courte-paille pour savoir qui, qui, qui…   
Car avec l’inaction forcée, pointait le risque de ne sombrer dans la folie. La mer, la mer immense, avec le soleil qui tape, le vent qui fouette – ou son absence plus cruelle encore – finissait toujours par ébrécher les esprits et vous renvoyer au visage ce que vous essayiez de cacher au fond de vous.  
Si ça s’éternisait, même sans aller jusqu’à le dévorer, ils pourraient sacrifier l’un d’eux aux dieux des vents pour pouvoir continuer leur route…  
Refusant d’être ainsi le jouet des Dieux et sous la pression de son équipage qui s’impatientait, Barbe-Rouge prit le taureau par les cornes : d’anciens esclaves rebelles, ce fut en ronchonnant beaucoup qu’ils s’improvisèrent galériens volontaires. 

Il restait juste assez de bois de rechange à bord pour en façonner des rames. Ils dégottèrent un tambour et un même un fouet – les maigres possessions personnelles de l’équipage recelaient des trésors des plus étranges – et apprirent la cadence.   
D’une façon ou d’une autre, ils allaient se remettre en quête de fortune et pas juste attendre comme des berniques, par les moustaches de Neptune !


End file.
